Malfurion Stormrage
Malfurion Stormrage was the first of the Night Elf Druids, and initiated the mainstream use of druidism among the Night Elf people ten millennia ago under tutelage of the demigod Cenarius. Through Malfurion's guidance, the Night Elves managed to successfully halt the Burning Legion's first invasion of Azeroth during the War of the Ancients. In its aftermath, he became the greatest of the world's archdruids. Malfurion Stormrage is the twin brother of Illidan Stormrage, as well as the loving and beloved husband of the high priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind. Together, the two have represented the highest leadership of the Night Elves ever since the fall of Queen Azshara and her Highborne Peerage. Malfurion Stormrage is often referred to as shan'do, which means "Honored Teacher" in Darnassian. Connected deeply to the ebb and flow of all life on Azeroth and bearing ten thousand years of responsibility and experience, he is the most powerful and venerated mortals of the Night Elves. Personality. Malfurion Stormrage is the wise and stalwart leader of the Night Elven druids. He has a fatherly air about him, and takes great pleasure in guiding people to discover the insights about themselves and the environment around them. He prefers not to solve problems directly for individuals, or to give completely through answers, but rather provide useful hints and advice so that others may achieve discovery on their own. He is grateful to the Orcish and Human armies for their own assistance against the Burning Legion and welcomes visitors of those races with open arms. He also holds great respect for Tauren and Dwarves. However, Malfurion considers High Elves and Goblins extremely distasteful, and will expel them from Ashenvale whenever he encounters them. Horde and Alliance politics hold little interest for Malfurion as, in his mind, the needs of his people and their environment transcend what he considers to be petty rivalries between the other races. Visitors who display a proper respect for the natural environment and its inhabitants will be greeted warmly by Malfurion and his Druids. They welcome outsiders for short periods of time with offers of shelter and sustenance. However, Ashenvale is the sacred home of the Night Elves, and Malfurion does not appreciate or tolerate prolonged visits by members of other races. Emissaries and adventurers are occassionally welcomed, but settlers and those who attempt to wrest profit from the land are expelled immediately. "Stalwart", "Wise", and "Righteous" are the words that best describe Malfurion Stormrage. He is set in his path of selfguarding his beloved forests and the sanctity of life on Azeroth. Malfurion's burden is a hard one to shoulder; He must safeguard both the forests of Kalimdor and the Emerald Dream, a nearly impossible task. Malfurion Stormrage must sometimes be reminded that others may help him shoulder the burden – Cenarius was his teacher and the other druids and ancients are more than willing to aid their Shan'do. The one thing Malfurion Stormrage loves above nature and life is Tyrande Whisperwind, his beloved --- To live without her is not to live at all. In combat Malfurion Stormrage calls on nature to aid him in battle. He relies on summoned creatures, treants, dryads, Night Elven warriors and other allies. He supports them with spells and acts as their general. If Malfurion is encountered alone, he usually uses his spells and abilities to escape into the forests and return later with help. History. War of the Ancients Malfurion Stormrage was one of the most dedicated of Cenarius' three disciples. In the ancient world before the Great Sundering, Malfurion was a respected scholar and loyal to his admired Queen Azshara. He was among the first to notice the distance Azshara and her followers were keeping from their people, and he began to suspect that the powers granted by the Well of Eternity were not as pure as all had believed. Though he could not possibly fathom what was soon to come, Malfurion knew that the Kaldorei would never be forever changed. Queen Azshara and her Highborne were interrested in the Well of Eternity and ordered them to find out as much as possible about the Well of Eternity and manipulate its energies. Finally, Azshara's reckless use of magic drew the attention of Sargeras, enemy of all life and lord of the Burning Legion. By opening a portal into Queen Azshara's palace, Azshara's Highborne sorcerers, led by High Lord Counselor Xavius, let hordes and waves of Demons into Kalimdor, including the Legion's commanders --- Archimonde, Mannoroth, and Hakkar the Houndmaster --- enabling them to run rampant among the lands and striking down all who apposed them. The night elves desperately fought them back, but too many were falling to lend them aid. The Burning Legion was winning. The highborne also managed to cast a bigger and more larger portal over the Well of Eternity to start the summoning of Sargeras. But from the ranks of the desperate Kaldorei rose Malfurion Stormrage. Convincing his twin brother, Illidan Stormrage, to forsake the use of magic, Malfurion and his love, Tyrande Whisperwind, high priestess of Elune, quickly went to seek out the demigod Cenarius in the hopes that he might have reprieve for their beleaguered people. Even with the help of Cenarius and Alexstrasza the Dragon Queen, Malfurion knew that his people could not stand up to the constant barrage of demonic invaders. Believing the Well of Eternity to be their gateway, Malfurion decided that it must be destroyed. Knowing that its destruction would render them mortal and without any magic, the night elves reluctantly agreed to storm Queen Azshara's stronghold and bring an end to the invasion. However, Illidan, spurred by his addiction to magic and his frustrated love for Tyrande, refused to give up his power, and left their resistance to warn the Highborne. Knowing that Illidan would quickly reach them, Malfurion attacked immediately to retain some surprise. Queen Azshara and her highborne were prepared for them, and her chaotic magics ripped Malfurion Stormrage's forces to shreds. But it was the sight of Tyrande falling to the hands of Azshara's former Highborne, now transformed into Satyr that gave Malfurion the strength for one final strike. Queen Azshara's battle with Malfurion Stormrage threw the portal out of its magical alignment, and the vortex grew unstable. Malfurion casted a spell to create a gigantic gale that would rip all the demons from the ground and send them on a one-way trip into the Well of Eternity and to the Twisting Nether. The Well of Eternity then started to collapse on itself, pulling the land, Azshara's palace and the ruined city of Zin-Azshari into itself. Although Sargeras knew that the portal was closing, he tried to do the unthinkable --- step into the portal to recreate it and enter Azeroth. The portal finally collapsed and trapped Sargeras inside it. The Well of Eternity exploded in a catastrophic eruption that left the world sundered forever. However, Malfurion Stormrage survived. Constructing crude rafts and sailing to what would become Kalimdor, Malfurion, Tyrande and Cenarius agreed to lead their people to a new home. To their horror, however, a lake atop Mount Hyjal had became fouled by the magical energies of the Well of Eternity, which they had hoped was gone forever. Illidan Stormrage, who had sought to preserve the arcane magic he was addicted to, had taken seven vials of the Well of Eternity's waters and poured three of them into the lake, creating a new Well of Eternity. Knowing that Illidan's addiction to magic would always be a threat to the safety of the world, Malfurion imprisoned his brother in the caverns below hyjal; the Barrow Deeps. However, with the sundering still fresh in their minds, Malfurion and the night elves dared not to destroy the new Well of Eternity. Seeking the council of the Dragon Aspects, Malfurion requested the presence of Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu, returned from their hiding places, and they were shocked to hear of the new Well of Eternity. All of them suspected that the Burning Legion would sniff out its energies once again and find Azeroth a second time. Malfurion Stormrage agreed, and they all decided to safeguard this new Well of Eternity. To this end, they created the World Tree, Nordrassil, which they pledged to use to protect the new Well of Eternity and the night elves themselves. Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, grew the tree herself from an enchanted acorn of G'Hanir. Nozdormu, the Timeless, placed an enchantment upon the tree: for as long as it stood, the night elves would never die of old age or sickness. Yresa, the Dreamer, linked Nordrassil to the Emerald Dream. Though the tree, she would slowly rebuild the world. However, to maintain the Emerald Dream, she needed consciousness to roam its eternal pathways. To sustain it, all the druids agreed to sleep for centuries at a time, despite the years they would lose, and be linked to the Emerald Dream forever. Malfurion and Tyrande helped their people rebuild their society amongst the forests of Ashenvale surrounding Mount Hyjal. Cenarius taught them the ways of the wood, and Malfurion grew considerably in power as he learned the art of the druid, and he became a great Archdruid, first among his people. Though dearly wished to remain with Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage and his druid kindred slept peacefully for many years until they were awakened by an attack by Dath'remar and the Highborne survivors. He was quickly routed, but the druids refused to destroy them with so many lives already lost, so Malfurion decided that the Highborne were to be exiled. Dath'remar and his followers would later become the high elves. Though it pained his heart beyond belief, Malfurion left Tyrande to rejoin the Emerald Dream, settling into his long sleep inside the Stormrage Barrow Dens on the Moonglade island. Eternity's End Ten thousand years later after the second coming of the Legion pushed Tyrande to reawaken the druids. After battling through the three enchanted keepers of the grove --- Lightning Protector, Fire Protector, and Ice Protector --- she reached the Horn of Cenarius. Malfurion Stormrage was awakened to the sound of the Horn of Cenarius. He could sense the corruption and decay of his land, even in the Emerald Dream, and when he awoke, he summoned treants from the forest to dispose of of the undead invaders who were closing in on the Stormrage Barrow Dens. Tyrande, responsible for his awakening, told him that Archimonde had returned to Kalimdor, and he had brought the Burning Legion with him. Malfurion immediately knew what the warlock was after; He would assail Mount Hyjal, and attempt to drain the mystical energies of Nordrassil. Their mission was clear: they had to awaken the druids and stop Archimonde. When Malfurion Stormrage saw the outlander races' battling the undead, he thought perhaps they would make good allies in the coming conflct. But Tyrande Whisperwind immediately rejected the idea, stating that they had killed Cenarius, and deserved whatever fate the undead had in store for them. This savage nature became more prevalent as they attempted to awaken the Druids of the Talon, sleeping in the Druid of the Talon's Barrow Dens in Winterspring. Tyrande found a group of furbolgs, whom she had tried to help in Ashenvale, and who were now corrupted by the darkening shadow. Tyrande's forces killed them all. They fought their way through the undead, with Orcs and Humans fighting them at every turn, until they reached the Barrow Dens, where Malfurion Stormrage had sounded the Horn of Cenarius. The druids of the talon awoke, and pledged to help Malfurion awaken the Druids of the Claw in the Barrow Deeps of Mount Hyjal. Upon entering the mountain's caverns, Malfurion and Tyrande discovered gigantic spiders and other creatures, vastly mutated by the evil corruption, even within the sanctity of Mount Hyjal. Soon, they came upon a large doorway that led to the halls of which held Malfurion Stormrage's treacherous brother, Illidan Stormrage. Despite Malfurion's protests, Tyrande entered the prison to free Illidan. Malfurion continued on, and found that the druids of the claw had forgotten themselves, and had embraced their feral bear forms as opposed to their night elven forms. The druids' minds were now identical to those of bears, making them impossible to reason with. But with the Horn of Cenarius, Malfurion broke them free of this state. Grateful to have their minds restored, the druids of the claw agreed to participate in the fight against the Legion. Meanwhile, Tyrande had released Illidan, hoping that he could also make a significant contribution in the war effort. Still, after all these years, Malfurion Stormrage refused to trust Illidan for his betrayal. Illidan pointedly reminded Malfurion that they fought the demons together once, but Malfurion was adamant; he would have nothing to do with this. Illidan Stormrage took a force of night elves into the corrupted forests of Felwood, and began to battle Tichondrius. Tyrande and Malfurion immediately rushed to reinforce Illidan, but when they arrived, Illidan was already victorious, and in the form of a monstrous demon. Illidan had claimed the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan for his own in order to gain the power to slay Tichondrius. Malfurion and Tyrande both could not believe Illidan's dire choice, and Malfurion banished him from the forests forever. Illidan did not bother to argue with his brother, and left on his own accord. That night, Malfurion Stormrage recieved a vision. A great raven came to him and told him to bring Tyrande to the base of Mount Hyjal. Curious, he did as was instructed, and they met Jaina and Thrall, the leaders of the outlander forces in Kalimdor. Tyrande rebuked them and was about to battle them when suddenly the raven appeared, revealing himself to be Medivh, the last Guardian of Trisifal. Medivh convinced the night elves to join forces with the outlanders in a last ditch effort to stop Archimonde's relentless assault towards the World Tree. Tyrande reluctantly agreed. From "The Sacrifice" at Hyjal's summit, where the World Tree and the Well of Eternity rested, Malfurion formed a plan of attack. The defenders quickly built up fortifications all the way up the mountain, and prepared for Archimonde's ascent. Malfurion knew what had to be done; in order for Archimonde to be defeated, he had to unleash the powers of the world tree upon the mighty demon lord. Archimonde, aided by three of his most powerful remaining lieutenants (the lich, Rage Winterchill, Azgalor, successor of Mannoroth, and Anetheron, successor of Tichondrius) laid siege to Mount Hyjal, ripping through Jaina and Thrall's bases. Finally, he came to Tyrande's last stronghold, and in turn, tore it to shreds, blew open the enchanted gates, and made his way to the World Tree. Tyrande and Malfurion watched as he approached, heedless of the Ancestral Guardians who had gathered during the battle, at the base of the World Tree. Archimonde's victory over the desperate defenders had made him overconfident, and he was completely unaware of the trap they had set for him. When Archimonde reached the tree, Malfurion had sounded the Horn of Cenarius. The thousands of Ancestral Guardians, roused by nature herself, stirred from the trees and attacked Archimonde, detonating in an explosion so large it unmade Archimonde and incinerated the forests atop of Mount Hyjal, shattering the world tree and ending the night elves' immortality. Terror of the Tides While checking on Nordrasil one day and after many months from the battle of Mount Hyjal, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind were unexpectedly met by a runner from Maiev Shadowsong, the warden, pleading for assistance against Illidan Stormrage. The former demon hunter had resurfaced and recruited a race of amphibious snake-people known as the naga to aid him in his plans, which had come to include the attempted murder of Shadowsong and her troops. Malfurion immediately left with Tyrande to assist them. Malfurion Stormrage brought mountain giants with him to aid in the battle, and they battled through hordes and waves of naga to reach Maiev. When they did, she was upset with Tyrande since the priestess had killed many of Maiev's watcher guards when she freed Illidan Stormrage. Malfurion stopped the arguement between the two women before it broke into a fight and advised them to set aside their personal fued until Illidan was delt with. They battled fiercely against the naga, until they finally confronted Illidan when he captured Tyrande. But he let her go with a warning to not go after him, and fled before they could apprehend him. They followed him across the sea, and landed on the shores of Lordaeron. Troubled by the corruption of the forests, Malfurion Stormrage retreated into the woods to commune with the forest spirits, but commanded Maiev and Tyrande to forget their diffrences for the time being in his absence during their search for Illidan. As he went into the woods, Malfurion felt the pain of the earth, and was met by benelovent spirits of the forest who granted him a vision of Northrend, which was crumbling apart due to Illidan's reckless magics with the Eye of Sargeras. Malfurion feared for the world and resolved to stop his brother. But when he found Maiev, he could not see Tyrande. Maiev sadly reported that Tyrande had fallen in battle, torn apart by the undead and that because they were chasing Illidan in the first place which caused Tyrande's "Death". Infuriated, Malfurion Stormrage led his forces against Illidan's naga, and with the help of Maiev and her new ally, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, leader of the Blood Elves, they defeated Illidan's forces and captured him. Malfurion accused Illidan of causing Tyrande's death, but Kael'thas chimed in, saying that it was premature to assume she was dead, and that she had only been swept down a river into the undead lands. Realizing that he had been deceived, Malfurion entangled Maiev with roots and left to look for Tyrande, with Illidan volunteering with his naga to scour the river. When Illidan Stormrage brought Tyrande back to Malfurion, he was grateful. He decided that Illidan had earned his freedom, but Malfurion warned his brother that if he ever threaten the night elves again, he would not be so forgiving. Illidan agreed to those terms, and opened a mystic portal to Outland. As he retreated, Maiev Shadowsong caught up with them, and furiously chastised Malfurion and Tyrande for allowing Illidan Stormrage to leave. In a rage, she and her watchers followed Illidan into his portal. Tyrande tried to stop her, but Malfurion let her go, knowing that nothing they could say would change her mind. With a heavy sigh, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind left to return to their own realm and people, for there was still work to be done. Aftermath of Returning to Kalimdor Malfurion Stormrage stands as both prophet and savior of his people. Some time after returning to Kalimdor alongside Tyrande, he learned that a number of night elves were planning to create a new World Tree in hopes of regaining their lost immortality. Malfurion warned against it, arguing that nature would never bless such a selfish act. Shortly after that, Malfurion returned to the spirit realm known as the Emerald Dream, to replenish his powers after the events of the second invasion of the Burning Legion. Recently, something went wrong with Malfurion's dreamstate. Now he is trapped somewhere within the Emerald Dream, beyond even the reach of the green dragons who control it. Malfurion Stormrage was fighting alongside of Cenarius' spirit against the Nightmare. Whether he does not return by choice or because he has been made unwakening by the Nightmare was unknown. What was known is that with Malfurion's lost, the night elves and Tyrande Whisperwind continued to stumble blindly into darkness... After speaking to the druids in Moonglade, Brann Bronzebeard was given an explaination behind the mysterious circumstances of Malfurion Stormrage's coma --- that someone actually attacked Malfurion. "An unknown assailant recently did something to the famed leader of the druids, Malfurion Stormrage, and he has been in some sort of catatonic state ever since. With the knowledge that the Cenarion Circle has an enemy powerful enough to incapacitate their leader, the druids have become increasingly worried and suspscious. After speaking with some of the druids here, I learned some unusual --- and unsettling --- facts." Brann Bronzebeard believed that whatever did this may be one of the most powerful entities in the world. "Prime suspects are Remulos and Fandral Staghelm, since they are the only druids powerful enough to potentially sabotage Malfurion's efforts in the Emerald Dream; but perhaps the betrayer wasn't a druid at all." Nightmare Lord and Return of Stormrage It became clear that Malfurion Stormrage had been captured in the Emerald Dream and was being tortured and used by the Nightmare Lord for the purpose of conquering both the Emerald Dream and Azeroth. The Nightmare Lord was the ruler of the Emerald Nightmare, the terrible plague that covered the Emerald Dream, and later revealed to really be Malfurion's old enemy Xavius. With the help of Tyrande Whisperwind, Broll Bearmantle, and the dragon aspects Ysera and Alexstrasza as well as King Varian Wrynn, and the host of others, Malfurion was able to escape the clutches of the Nightmare and return to the physical plane of Azeroth for the first time since the Third War. With the help of his comrades he was able to stop the Nightmare Lord and put an end to the threat of the Emerald Nightmare. At the same time, Malfurion discovered the cause of Teldrassil's corruption and removed it, enabling the tree to become the haven and monument it was ment to be. After the threat of the Nightmare was stifled, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind took time to finally relish that they were together once again. Without wasting any time and with the blessings of Ysera and Alexstrasza, well wishes from the leaders of the Alliance and even Thrall of the Horde, the two were finally married and became mated in the capital city of the night elves, Darnassus. Tyrande and Malfurion..jpg|Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. Malfurion and Tyrande3.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Azerothian Heroes